Highschool is Crazy
by KD Kayla
Summary: Bella moves to forks to live with her dad and he enrolls her in school. At the samt time as the cullens and hales, they all become good friends and evenetuly more. Dose contian some swaering and sexual refrances. AH, some OOC, Usual couples, for the main
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Forks

**Highschool is Crazy**

**Ok, So this is based mostly on bella and edward, but also the other cullens/hales are main charecters in this strory.**

**There all humans, they all move to forks and start school on the same day, theres gonna be partys, and lots of ther interesting things, the first chapeter isn't that good but it gets better. All the usual couples...mostly, besides the non-main charecters. but that dosn't matter =] give it a go, read, enjoy!**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I hated having to move from Phoenix. Why did I have to go to forks, the wettest place in the world, i hate it there.I have never spent more than a weekend there with my dad, charlie. He was the police chief and was barley ever home. I use to get scared being home by myself when i was little. But now that I'm 17 i don't really mind that much.

So my mum, Renee and her new husband, Phil, are leaving to go on there honeymoon later tonight. So I'm packing to leave to go to forks this afternoon. 'This will be fun' I thought to my self, but who am i kidding?

* * *

I arrived at the airport at about 6:00pm and found my dad waiting for me at the gate. "Hey Bells!" He yelled over the came over and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "Ive missed ya kid" he said, leading me out the exit of the small airport.

"Hey Dad, Ive missed you too" I said as we steeped out of the airport. It was raining, Funny that. bet the whole 3 months I was here it wasn't going to stop raining. We walked over to the police cruiser, and he took my one small suitcase and put in the back.

* * *

Once we got to his house i saw an old red truck in the drive way. This was different, I had never seen this truck before. "Dad, who's truck is that?" I said pointing at the red, rusting Chevy truck in our drive way.

"Well, um, that's...yours..." he said in a quite embarrassed tone. Mine? My truck... Charlie bought me a truck? where did that come from? Suddenly the truck looked 10x more awesome!

"Are you serious?" i asked in disbelief.

He miss read my tone, "Well if you don't like it, then you don't have to have it"

'No, no, Dad i love it I just can't believe that you bought me a CAR!" I said, i was happy at his reaction.

'Well then, I very happy that you like it, kid." He said smiling, heading for the front door.

* * *

When I had finished settling in, putting all my, very limited clothes, in the small closet, I went down stairs and saw Charlie _trying _to cook dinner.

"Dad, what are you doing" I asked walking over to him, standing at the bench chopping things.

"Im Cooking you dinner, kid" he said, and then slicing his finger with the knife "Shit" he murmured, shoving his finger in his mouth.

"Dad, how about i cook it and try to save the meal" I said looking around at the mess he had made of the food.

"Maybe that's a good idea, i have _no_ idea _what _I'm doing" He said in defeat, placing the knife down and stepping away form the bench, and i took over.

* * *

I managed to savor a bit of the meal, and just re-made the rest.

It was 9:00pm By the time we ate, and i was starving.

We ate dinner in silence.

When we were finished i took our plates over to the sink and washed them.

"Well Bells, I called up Forks High last week and they said that you could temporarily go there while your staying here'. He said not looking up from the table. 'Okay then, When do i start?" I asked, trying not to let on how angry i was. I hate school, and i thought coming here i would get out of it, guess i was wrong.

"In 2 days, on Monday."

" 'kay" I said, but he could here the angry tone in my voice.

"don't worry, your not going to be the only new kid." He said, looking up at me, i looked at him in confusion. Who would what to move to forks, pore family. He continued "Five new kids are also starting on Monday," FIVE! FIVE KIDS! That's a bloody big family. "There's a new doctor at the hospital, Dr. Cullen, I believe. I met him yesterday, he seems like a very nice man, and he has a very lovely wife, Esme. he also has three kids Alice, Emmett and Edward, i didn't get to meet them yet though. They only just moved here Wednesday, So they've only been here two days. there moving into the house for sale one house down" he said, Hmm...A doctor, that's good where going to need as many of them as possable with me around. Wait. Three? "Three? i thought that you sad there were _five_new kids." I Asked, There couldn't possibly be TWO! families moving to forks, what is wrong with these people?

"Oh yes, there is another family moving here too. The Hales, Mr. Hale is the new music teacher at the school. He his wife, Tanya, and his two Kids, Jasper and Rosalie, are moving here tomorrow." He said. Well that is a strange coincidence, oh well, at least I'm not the only new kid.

"Your all starting your first day on Monday, and please Bella make a good impression, Don't get a detention in your first week please." he said in a pleading voice. He new me oh too well, Im definitely not the teachers pet type, but im not really that bad...Am i? "I wont dad i promise. Okay well I'm gonna go to bed, ill see you in the morning"

* * *

In the morning i woke up, I looked at my clock it said 9:34am, So charlie was most likely already at work, I looked out my widow, and saw that only _my_truck was in the drive way, so he was obviously gone already. So i got out of bed, had a shower, and got changed into a pair of my skinny legs and my favorite deep blue top with lace at the top and bottom, then chucked on my only jacket, and Eskimo one when i realised that i was fucking freezing!

I went down stairs and made myself some breakfast and went to sit in the lounge room, so i could watch T.V while i ate. There wasn't really anythign on, So I setteled for a music show.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep. The next thing i new i could here a loud knock on the front door.

I got of the couch and ran to the front door, no doubt the person out there was getting very rained on.

When i opened the door, i saw the most beautiful person in existence, seriously. He was standing there looking away, hands in his pockets, trying to keep warm, and just as i guessed, getting very wet. His hair was dripping and he was shaking a little.

"Um, Hi?" I Said, barley audible. But he did here me, his head turned to face me. I was locked in his gaze, I Barley noticed the guy standing behind him, he was much...bigger, and good-looking, just not as good-looking as the first one. They where getting soked.

"Hey, I'm Emmett and this is my bro, Edward, we were wondering if we could see if our football is in your backyard, we checked that house" pointing to the house next door "but it wasn't there, i must have kicked further than i thought." The big one said. I didn't turn my eyes from the the first guy, Edward. Wait Edward, Emmett, these were the new kids. Edward just stared at me, until the big guy, Emmett, tapped him on the shoulder. 'Ed?..Hello? Anybody home?' he said waving his hand in front of Edwards face. "..yer...huh? What?" he said all confused, looking at his brother. He looked _so! _cute when he was all confused. "The Ball Bro..." Emmett said.

"Oh, yer, right." Then he looked back at me,"Um, yer, can we have a look?" he said, He had the cutest voice. "Uh, yer, sure, F-follow me" I studded. Fuck! why did i have to get all nervous, i hated when i was nervous, that made my already very bad klutziness, even worse. Then they came in and followed me through the house to the backyard. As i turned the hall to the back door i tripped and fell on my face. "Shit!" I mumbled, holding my hand to my head and went to get up, and lost my balance and slipped, but this time i was caught by something. I looked up and saw him. he had caught me just before i fell.

"Are you ok?" He asked, he looked really worried. God, he looked _so! _cute when he was worried. "I've had worse" I replied. Then i could feel the blood dripping down my face, just a little bit, but still, i fucking hurt! "Do you have any band-aids?" He asked.

"Um, yer just in that cupboard" I said pointing to the top cupboard, on top of the laundry sink. "Em, Can you gat me a band-aid" he said, looking at Emmett. Emmett reached over to the cupboard and got a band-aid and handed it to Edward. He wiped the droplet of blood, that was dripping down just past my eye now, to just under the cut and put the band-aid over the cut. "You should be ok, dont think it will kill you" He said, Helping me up to my feet. "Thank you" I said, His face was _very _close to mibe right now, All i wanted to do was to know how those lips tasted.

Then I looked at Emmett and remembered why they were here. "Oh yer, the football, right." I said and walked to the door and stepped into the backyard. Charlie had done t up, it looked nice now.

Funnily enough, there it was, there football, under a newly planted tree. i spotted it before they did and went to go pick it up. I gave it back to Emmett. "Thanks...um, Im sorry, whats your name again?" He asked "Bella, Bella Swan." I replied. "Well, thank you Bella, Nice to meet you.". by this time we were already back at the front door. "Well it was nice too meet you too, and u too Edward" I said, getting lost in Edwards eyes when I looked at him. Then they left.

Wow! Like seriorsly _WOW!. _I don't even know him but all i want to do right now is run out and kiss him, and never let our lips part. I'm defenetly not going to get a lot of sleep tonight.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic please review, tell me if im ant good or not =]**


	2. Chapter 2: First day of School

**Ok chapter Two People, hope you like it, there first day of school today. =] hope you like it.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

The rest of Sunday went very slow, I didn't really do anything, just some dishes and the washing.

Sunday night the only thing that i could think about was Edward Cullen. I had so much that I wanted to know. I'm begging god right now the i have at least one class with him, maybe hes a senior i hope not.

* * *

When I woke up at 6:30am I was sad that it was raining out side my window, but I wasn't surprised.

I went down stairs and charlie wasn't down here yet. So i got out somethings to make bacon and eggs. i went up stairs to see if he was up, he should be he started at 7:30am. So i went up stairs and he was still asleep. i thought i would let him sleep a little longer so i thought id make him breakfast in bed. When I had finished making the bacon and eggs i went up to his room and yep, still asleep. i walked in with his breakfast on a tray. "WAKIE, WAKIE, EGGS AND BAKIE!" I yelled at him. This was how my mum woke me up when she made my bacon and eggs in bed, I love this saying. He rolled over and looked at me, "Thanks kiddo" He yawned sleepily. "That's cool dad, you really should get up its seven you have to be in at 7:30." I said. "Aw yer, k" he said sitting up. "Okay,okay, I'm up, in up, go get ready for school" he said getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "Will do father dearest." i said walking away, he laughed, so did I.

* * *

It was 7:30 and Charlie came down stairs. "Okay, have a good day at school i got to go, bye" he said rushing in the kitchen, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and run out the door.

Once i was finished doing the dishes I went up stairs to get dressed. Great, What am going to wear? i should have gone shopping yesterday, guess I'll need to go shopping this week.

* * *

Once i was ready, wearing a pair of dark denim skinny leg jeans, a pink lacy singlet, with my jacket over the top and a pair of silver flats, matching my jacket. I went to the key rack near the door and there was one set of keys there it had labels on it. 'Truck' on a big one, 'House front door' on a silver one and 'House back door' on another, smaller silver one. they were all wrapped in a pink ribbon, it was cute, So i left it there.

* * *

Once i got into my truck, i realised that this was the first time i was going to drive it, i really hope it starts, i really don't want to have to walk. I got in put the key in the ignition, turned it and it started, IT WORKS! I rejoiced in my head. But god its loud, that was and after thought but a big one, it was _very _loud.

I didn't have to drive round to much, the school was pretty easy to find. When i got there it was about 8:00, and school didn't start until 8:30 so i was pertty much the only one there, there were only 2 other cars there a shiny silver one, very nice looking, and a shiny red one which was also very nice looking. I didn't think that my truck would stand out much here but i guess i was wrong.

I got out at the same thinme as a very pertty blonde girl got out of the red one, along with a pretty hot blond guy. this town is nothing like i thought it would be.

When i closed the door to my truck they looked at me and the guy smiled at me and started walking over to me.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie, I'm new here, you wouldn't be able to tell us how to get the front office would you." he said once he got over to me, his sister following close behind him.

"Uh, Hey. Um, nice to meet you. But im very sorry, I cant help you. I'm new too, My first day aswell, I have no idea where it is." I replied truthfully.

"Oh.. Okay then, well do want to come with us and find it? it cant be that hard, we should have come earlier with our dad, he said that its right next to the staff parking lot" he said

"Sure, thanks. I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan. And I'm pretty sure that i saw the staff parking lot I'm pretty sure its up there" I said pointing, over to the small hill I'd come over to get into this parking lot.

"Nice to meet you bella, thanks for the help, come on, lets go find it." Jasper said.

I went over to my truck, got my school bag off the passenger seat. and jogged back over to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Okay, lets go" I said to Jasper, and smiled at Rosalie that i hadn't even said one word directly to yet.

" So its Jasper..." I said pointing to Jasper,

"And Rosalie." I said Pointing to Rosalie.

"Yep, You can call Me Jazz If you want to, everybody dose." Jasper said.

"You can call me Rose if you like" Rosalie said. Oh My God and _she speaks!_. "okay then" I said smiling at them.

When i looked back to where i was walking i saw a sign it said front office, So Jazz, Rose and I followed it. It lead us strait to the office. When we entered, He was there, Edward, with Emmett and their sister i think it was Ashley, or somthing like that.

"Hey, Bella" Edward said to me as i walked over to stand at the counter he was at. , _Wow, _when he said my name,_Wow!_

"Hello Edward...Emmett" I said and smiled at them and looked at the small pixie like girl standing in-between them.

"Hello" i said to her.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she said. Alice, Ashley close enough and came over to me and gave me a hug. Okay then, that was unexpected. I hugged her back, I guess. She seemed very nice.

Then the lady behind the counter distracted me.

"Hello dears. You must be...Isabella, Jasper and Rosalie?" she stated

"Bella." i corrected her, I hate Isabella "But, yes that us." I said, because she was looking a little confused.

"Okay then, I have your timetables here" She said handing the three of us time tables.

"So what year are all you guys anyway?" I asked mostly curious about Edward.

"Senior" Emmett said, well that was pretty obvious, oh well.

"Same, Senior" Rosalie said from behind me, I think that this was the first time Emmett had noticed Rose, you should have seen his face, eyes almost popped out of there sockets, mouth droped open and i swear he was drooling, and Rose hadn't let her eyes off Emmett since she entered the room, you could deffenetly see where they were heading.

"Senior" Jazz said. Smiling at Alice...Hmmm.

"I'm Junior" Alice said, Smiling at Jazz. Hah! nice, them too.

"Yer, I'm A Junior too, what about you?" Edward said. I swear to god i was on the edge of breakdancing right now! "Me too" I could see both Alice and edwards faces lighting up even more. That made my day. Not alice so much, she looked relly nice, and awsome, and i could tell that we going to be best friends, but when Edwards face lit up. _Wow! _I swear my heart just skipped a beat_._

"Okay, alice, edward, let see if we have any classes together." I said, god i hope i have at least one class with edward.

"Okay." They both said at the same time in a _very_ exited tone. So i went over to them and looked at there timetables compared to mine.

"Awsome! Bella and I both have English and music first and second! AWAOSME!" Alice said jumpng up and down. That was pretty awsome, she looked like a _very _happy person, and she was very nice to.

"Hey Jazz, We have your dad second" I said looking at Jazz, again he was looking at alice, with a _huge _smile on his face.

"HELLO!" I yelled at him, Waving my arm around to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh yer, right good for you two." He said to me, not looking away from alice till he got to the word 'right', hah! this is a _very _paradictable grou...

"We have biology together after lunch, 4th." Edward said, distracting my thoughts, and bring my focous back to him. O.M.G! We have a class togther! I almost broke into a fictory dance, But they were all looked at me i started jumping up and down. What? Alice did it! God why am juged and she not! _not fair!_

"Thats Awsome." I said nonchalantly, smiling at him, well i thought i should say _something_.

"Oh, i left my bag in the car, need to go get it. Bella can you come with me?" Alice said to me. Hmmm ok, theres a porpose to this, i know it.

"Sure Alice." i said a little hesitant.

She grabed my wrist, tightly i might add, and ran me out the door.

"Alice! whats the rush, school dosn't star..." I tryed to tell her, but she butt in.

"I know! I know! i need to talk to you." She said, very high pitched, that nearly hurt my ears. then she let out a squeal, and that _did _hurt my ears. Ow!

"Alice! God, don't squeal! it hurts my ears!" I yellad at her.

"Sorry!" She shouted, still running.

Once we reached her car, she stopped and turned around to me.

"O.M.G! Im in love!!!!!!" She screamed, again, hurting my ears. Oh right Jazz.

"I could see that." I said.

".God!" She squealed agin, siriously if she didn't stop that, I was going to _leave_! she was juming up and down in a little circle.

"Alice!" I yelled. she was till jumping in that circle.

"Sorry." she said she stopped facing me, a _huge _smile on her face. And paced her brathing. She one crazy girl, but she seems like alot of fun.

"So, Jazz" She squeald his name. I gave her a look and her face fell.

"Bella! Im happy! Thats what i do when im happy, leve me alone!" she yelled, stomping her foot.

"Fine. So?" I asked. Or did she just bring me out here to burst my eardrums?

"Oh yer." she said smiling. There _was_ more.

"Well, you and" She stopped and breathed, witha sirious face. Which quickly disapeared when she said "jazz" and squealed again. I let out a big gust of air in a huff. "Im sorry i can't help it." she said. and continued "So yer, you seem to, well, kno him?" I thought about that. Well i was kinda talking to him like i had known him for a while, but oh well. "Alice, i met him, like.." I looked at my watch, "20 minutes ago" i Said looking at her.

"then...how come...you..talk..like..." She ponderd "Well you know like you _know _him, and have for a while?"she said looking relly confused.

"Because, Well he was very nice when we first met, and i guess were friends now. I mean look at us, i've known you for what 10 minutes, And were acting like we've been friends for our hole life." i said making a good point i might add.

"Right, so you can't ask if he'll go out with me?" She asked, sadening _a lot! _now i felt bad, great.

"I can try" I said. Oh _fantastic! _Now i have to go ask a guy that i have known for 25 minutes if he'll go out with a girl that i have known for 15. Great!

"OH THANK YOU BELLA!" she yelled, hugging me.

"That's ok, we should go back now. I said, we had been gone for almost 10 minutes and the bell was going in 5 minutes.

"Right." She said, got her bag out of her car and we ran back to the office.

We didn't have much time, the second we walked into the office, the bell went.

"Great" i said walking in the office. hmm Emmett wasn't there...Neither was Rose, where did they go?

"Hey, Edward, Jazz, where did em n rose go?" I asked Edward and Jazz. As i walked over to them, Edward handing me my timetable.

"They _both _had to go for some _mysterious_ reason, just after you left." Jazz said not looking very surprised.

"You don't look to surprised Jazz. Is it like her?" I asked, maybe she was one of _those _girls.

"Not really, But she hadn't stoped looking at him. Thats why I'm not surprised." Jazz said.

"right-o...Well we have to go or were going to be late" I said, then relisation hit everybody and Jazz and edward got up off the chairs and we left. Saying goodbye to the lady behind the counter as we went.

"Well you juniors have fun, I've got to go to my lovely, hard, _senior _classes, with all my _senior _friends" He said, rolling his eyes, winking at alice. She stoped walking, and i had to grab her arm because she was about to fall. Hehe, thats cute.

"C'mon Alice, he'll wink again, no need to savor the moment." I said, and edward laughed, and jazz snikered, Hmm i thought he was out of hearing range by now.

"he..he..he _winked_ at me!?!" she said.

"you know what you asked me before?" I asked

"yer.." she said finally looking away from jazz's direction, to look at me in confusion.

"it wont be hard to get a yes" i said, winking, 'coz I'm just that funny. Edward laughed.

"What?" i asked him. God hes _cute _when he laughs!

"Jazz Just asked me, you know while you two where getting her bag, and Em was running off with rose to fuck her, He asked me if he could ask you out." he said, still Laughing.

Alice shot a glar at him "_WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" _she screamed at him. This was funny.

"_Geese Alice, _i said it was fine." he said, smile never left his lips. Alice shot out of my arms and gave him the biggest hug she could, seeing as she was so small, she was very strong! I've expirienced her O.M.G-I'M-SO-IN-LOVE-WITH-JASPER hugs "THANK YOU, EDDI!" She said. "Don't call me that." He glared at her, and she laughed. "Okay we are going to be sooo late!" I said, all the kids were hurrying to class around us.

"Oh yer! right, lets go!" Alice said running away.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so it wasn't the whole day, the rest of the day is in the next chapter**

**Oh yer, any ideas for parties or intresting events, hit me with ideas or ill just right the first thing that comes to my head, but if you want your ideas in here, ask and ill see what i can do =]**

**Thanx for reading, review, tell me what you think.**

**Till next time, CYA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch is always fun

**OK THEN! The rest of the first day of school! **

**I'll talk to you again at the end of the story**

**Here i go! im even gonna try some other P.O.V's coz just bella can get annoying, its different to what i usually do, but im still starting with bella, coz shes the easiest =]**

**Read! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Alice and i got to class late, the class had already started, the teacher was asking them to open there booklets to page 192. the teacher, Mrs. McCarthy according to her name plate, looked pretty nice, she only looked about 23 or something, she had short blond hair, she was actually quite pretty. I looked at Alice she was looking a little scared, i knew she didn't want to make a bad first impression. I walked over to the teachers desk and Alice followed. I decided to lie, to keep us out of trouble.

"Sorry were late Mrs. McCarthy, we got a little lost." I said. Alice looked at me strangly, she knew that we didn't get lost, but oh well, hopefully we wouldn't get told off.

"Oh hello, you two must be Alice Cullen And Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella, but yes that us, were very sorry were late" Best to make a good first impression, for Alice's sake, i didn't really care to much.

"Oh, thats ok, this is a pretty big school, easy to get lost." she said. Big school? she thought this was a _big school_? My school in Phoenix was 3x the size of this school.

"Yer" I said innocently, with a big smile.

"Well, you two can sit at the spare desk at the back of the class, here's your English booklets, we are on page 192" she said pointing out where we should sit and handing us our booklets.

We went and sat down at our assigned desk and opened our books to books page 192. Alice opened one of her text books to a blank page and wrote me a note on it:

_hey, she seems nice, wat was wiv the 'soz we are late, we got lost' we didn't get lost???_

i took the piec of paper and wrote:

_i kno i was just trying to keep us form getting in trouble. =]_

she took the paper back...

_ohh!!! riiight, thanx bella =]_

i took the piece of paper back and wrote:

_thats cool..ttyl dnt wanna get caught..._

she took the piece of paper nodded, scrunched it up and put it into her pencil case.

English went really slow, I didn't pay attention, I had absolutly no idea what she was talking about, so i gave up and started doodling on my text book.

I was happy when the bell went, Alice and I stacked out stuff into little piles, picked them up, and left, quietly, getting the teacher to sign the form that we had to get all our teachers to sign.

"That was boring, I had no idea what the hell she was talking about" I said to Alice as we headed to the music building.

"She was talking about shakespere, bella, c'mon your so out of it" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Who's Shakespeare.." I asked, just teasing, i knew who he was, kinda.

"Stop being stupid" She said "Oh yer! We have Jazz's dad now! i wonder what hes like" She screamed, pretty quietly. I was wondering what Jazz's dad would be like. I hope that hes nice, Alice is defiantly going to want to make a good impression today.

We got to class befor anyone else did, she deffenetly didn't want to be late to music.

Then he showed up, he had a map in his hand. you could tell he was new. But he looked very nice he was wearing pin-striped suit pants and blue long-sleeved button-down business shirt with a black tie.

We were still the only ones here, alice and I, she made me, practicly ran here.

"Good morning girls" he said, smiled at us and unlocked the door to the music room.

"Good morning Mr. Hale" Alice said, suck up. Oh well, she is hopelessly in love with his son.

"How did you know my name?" he asked Alice, with a confused look.

"Uh, Um.." she studderd, she was thinking about Jazz, this was going to be difficult.

"We're friends with Jasper and Rosalie, we're new too." I said, he would understand.

"Really, well its nice to know that they've already made some friends." He said, and he meant it.

"Yer, Jazz is very nice, and Rose is Quiet, but shes nice too." I said

* * *

**Alice P.O.V**

We Entered after Mr. Hale.

OK, I have to make a really good impression, I really like Jazz and apparently he going to _ask me out! O.M.G! YAAAY! ok Alice, calm down! _STOP! Breath. Good, Ok, Back to actuall coherrenent thoughts.

Right good first impression.

Well if im going to make a good impression then I'm going to have to start LISTENING TO WHAT HE IS SAYING!

"There are many different types of music, Rock, Pop, Jazz," He said, there was more but i wasn't listening. Fantastic! he just had to say that didn't he. Jazz.

I sighed... SHIT! THAT WAS LOUD! EVERYBODY IS LOOKING AT ME! FUCK!!!!

I looked at Bella she was looking at me, with the What-the-fuck-Alice look, I hate that look. I coughed, for no reason, and every body looked away, funny how that always works.

The rest of music went pretty slow, its was pretty boring actually, we just did music theory, that wasn't very fun.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V **

When The bell went, and music was finished, i got up and Alice followed me. OK now was the time to find out what the Hell was with her sighing louder then Mr. Hale talking, and making the whole class look at us.

i walked ahead of her two steps and flew out in front of her, so that we were face to face "OK miss, what the _hell! _why the hell did you sigh, and that loud!?!" i yelled at her. she looked shocked and embarrassed.

"Well, I, um, wasn't really paying attention to anyting, so i didn't realise how loud it would be until i actually did it, and i didn't do it on purpose, i didn't even know that I was going to." she said quickly, looking at her feet.

"Thinking about Jasper again?" I asked. she looked at me then, with an innocent look onher face.

"Not really," she said, "Mmhmm" I said, she knew i didn't believe her. "It was Mr. Hale's fault, he said Jazz" she said. Oh yer i remember that...thats all? He said Jazz, as in jazz music, and she sighs full ball loudly.

"Alice, you have problems." I said, and started walking over to the cafeteria.

"Yer, yer, I know." she said, ashamed.

When we got to the cafeteria Edward and Jazz were sitting at a table, so Alice and I went to go sit with them.

"Hey" they both said at the same time.

"Hey" Alice and I replied at the same time.

"Arn't you guys hungry?" Jazz asked. Oh right lunch.

"Not really" I replied

"Um, I left my wallet in the car, I cant really be bothered getting it, I'm not that hungry, I'm just thirsty, but i can get a drink from the fountain later" Alice said to Jazz.

"Do you like coke?" Jazz asked.

"Um, yer, why?" Alice asked, looking really confused.

"Sit" he told her pointing to the seat next to him standing up. and she did what he asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, as he was walking away.

"No where, ill be right back" He said and walked off.

"Bella, Sit" Edward said, pointing to the chair next to him. O.M.G! he wants me to sit next to him! WOW!

So i did. i went and sat next to him.

Jazz was back now. he sat down and put a bottle of coke on the table, he stuffed some money into his Billabong wallet. AW! That's _major _cute! he bought her a drink, NAWWW!

"here you go" Jazz said, picking up the coke and handing it to Alice.

"Uh.." she said looking at the bottle in her hands "Thanks" she said smiling at him.

"That's OK." he said, smiling back at her. _THIS IS SOOOO CUTE! _

"So how was music" Jazz asked, picking up his hamburger and taking a bite.

"your dad's really nice" Alice said, sipping at her coke.

"Yer, he is" Jazz said, smiling at her.

"So, Edward, how has school been for you?"

"Meh, Schools school, never really liked it never will" He said smiling at me.

"Yer I don't think anybody likes school" I said.

"But you do meet some really awsome people." Jazz said, smiling at alice.

"Yer." Alice said, smiling at Jazz.

Just then Em and Rose finally reappeared, Haha! Rose had a major case of sex hair and Em's shirt was inside out. That was really funny!

"Hey guys!" Em said, pulling out a chair for Rose, and then sat down next to her.

"Hey" I snickered

"Bro, your shirt is inside out." Edward said to Em. We all burst into laughter, even rose. Only Em didn't he looked at his obviously inside out shirt. But soon enough he was laughing too. Pretty much the whole cafeteria was looking at us. The second Em took his shirt off _every! _girl in the cafeteria looked at him, no wonder why, he had a _VERY _good body. He put it back on the right way around and i actually heard a few girls naww, in sadness. THAT WAS FUNNY! I burst back into laughter, it was sooo funny Edward had to keep me from falling off my chair.

When i finally stopped laughing, my ead was resting on edwards shoulder! _HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! OMG!OMG!OMG!OMGGGGG!!!!!!! _I looked at alice and she was leaning on Jazz, still snickering, And she smiled hugely at me.

At that second i sat upright in my chair, and Alice's face got all confused.

Then i smilied at her and she smiled, i think she got it, it was a 'Soon Enough' smile. And hopefully it would be true, i did hope that i would be with Edward soon Enough.

* * *

**Ok, So that's the 3ed chapter. Hope u liked it, trust me the story is going to get Betta!**

**thanks for reading, Review plz, maybe give me some of your ideas to make it more interesting, if you want.**

**Review!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


	4. Chapter 4: Biology is Fun

**Chapter 4 people! ok so just to clear every thing up (for apryl =]), **

**there all human! so yes they eat **

**they swear coz they FUCKING CAN! =P**

**and edward gets **_**alot**_** less of a **_**gentle**_**man as we go =P**

**Ok now that that is ALLLL cleared up...Back to the story. Chapter 4 People, be happy i spent most of easter awrighting this for you, and i did get it in on easter! i rule the world! ok its 11:30 theres 1/2 and hr left of easter, but i did still get it in bye Easter!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

We were all just sitting at the lunch table talking, when the bell went.

"We can't be late again, Alice, we gotta go." I said to Alice, standing up.

"Um, bella you don't have 3ed with me.." Alice pointed out. oh yer right, i forgot about that. OMG REALISATION!

"You have 3ed with me, we have biology" Edward said. DUH! THAT WAS THE REALISATION! I HAVE 3ED WITH EDWARD! YAAAY!

"OH YER! AWSOME!" I said , a little to inthusiastictly.

"You like biology?" Edward asked. NO! I LIKE _YOU!!! _Ok that would be a bit of a wierd respose.

"Yer, biology is great!" i tryed to say inthsiasticly, It was hard, I HATE BIOLOGY! Oh well you'll get over it, bella, you have biology with EDWARD! God he is so Irresistable!

"Well, we better get going then. Don't want to be late." I said smiling at him, He smiled back. SIGH! OMG he has the cutest smile, it pulls up at one side into the most perfect crooked smlie ever.

"Yer, I'll meat you guys here after school" He said to every body else.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella and i headed for the science block, we were a little lost to be honest, all the scienece had numbers and letters on them. Back home they where labled by age group and subject like, _Junior, Chemestry, _but no this school had to have _S1, S5 _written on them, we were in S3 how are we suppose to find it, ARRRGH THIS IS ANNOYING.

"Do you know where the class is?" Bella Asked. God shes beautilful, espesially when shes confused.

"I have NO idea" i almost yelled, this was really getting on my nerves, we were already 6 minutes late. We're never going to find it.

"Found It!" Bella yelled over to me. Shes brilliant!

"Thank God!" I said and jogged over to where she was standing, and sure enoug on the door was 'S3' and a little green plastic plate, written in small white letters at the top of the door.

We Walked through the door and the whole class looked at us.

"Get lost?" the teacher asked, with a bit of an annoyed face, he didn't look very nice hs name plate said 'Mr. Banner' so i went up to his desk, bella following me.

"I'm sorry that were late, Mr. Banner, we did get lost" I apologised, answering his earlier question.

"Yes, i heard when you found the class, you should keep it down that late into a lesson, you'll distract the classes around you" He replied. I was right, not very nice.

"Sorry Sir, we'll keep it down next time" I said, trying to be polite.

"Mmhmm, Well you can both take a seat there" He said pointing at two empty desks at the back of the classroom.

Bella headed for the back of the class and I followed her, everybody lookig at us. She didn't even to manage to get half way down the isle without tripping on nothing. I cought her just befor she hit the edge of the desk near her head.

"You ok?" I wispered into her ear.

"Yer, thanks for chatching me, Edward" She said, god I loved it when she said my name, it always sounded better when she said it.

We got to our seats sat down and listened to Mr. Banner.

"Today we will be learning about..." Ok i wasn't listening, i really didn't care at all. Then bella passed me a piece of paper i opend it up and it said:

_u listening to him?_

haha, she wasn't listening either, hah! i got out a pen from my pencil case and replied:

_Haha, nope =P_

then passed it back to her. I always do little faces, stupid i know oh well i like them, they can show what your feeling.

She read it, And Laughed quietly, GOD! shes cute when she laughs!

She wrote on it and passed it back to me.

_Niether =) Soo..._

haha! she dose little faces to! we have somtnig in common nice! o right i have reply ai? ok, what did she wright..s_oo..._

Hmm.. OH I KNOW! This was my chance, it was though passing notes in class o well, still a chance...

I took the piece of paper and wrote

_Wat r u doing friday night?_

I passed her the piece of paper, she looked at and smiled the biggest smile ever. It was SOO cute! God shes beautiful when she smiles.

She picked up her pen and wrote on the paper and assed it back to me.

_Nothing =) ... Why?_

I wrote back

_I was wondering if u wanted to got to the movies with me?_

I wrote back. ok now im nervous, what if she says no.. I _really _hope she dosn't say no.

She didn't even think about it when she saw what i wrote she just imedietly replied. What would i do if it said 'Im sorry, i just realised i have somthing to do' i really hope it dosen't say that.

She finished wright ing and passed the piece of paper back to me. it said

_Yes =]_

Yes? YES!?! SHE SAID YES! TO ME! SCORE! YES! SHE SAID YES, SHE SAID YES! WOOOOOW!!!!!! ok back to reality.

I took the pice of paper and... well wha do i wright? o i got it? what movie?

_Hav u seen any movies latly that u would like to go c?_

I passed the note back to her, she read it, and started thinking, you could tell 'coz she had the 'thinking' look on her face, god shes cute when she thinking.

I had seen the movie list recently, i was going to go to the movies with Alice and Em, but we couldn't decide on a movie.

Em and I really wanted to watch fast anf the furious 4 but alice wanted to watch some confessions of a shopoholic crap. I really don't wanna watch that, i really ope bella dont pick it, id settal for 17 again or even the boat that rocked, just not that shoping crap.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hmm.. I had seen the movie list i saw it yester day, i was trying to get my mind off of Edward, so i thought i would go see a movie. But i didn't when i realised that i would be going alone.

but i still have the movies, that i was thinking about watching, in my head.

I had 3 that i was thinking aboute watching first was 17 again, it had zac efron in it, i din't like him second was Confessions of a shopoholic, that looked really good, but there is no way in hell that edward would watch that, it would be crule for me to pick that, I might go see it with Alice, or maybe rose... the third was fast and the furious 4, i love fast and the furious 1,2 and 3, I LOVE Paul Walker too hes in all of them and Vin diesel is in 4! and i LOVE him too! **(If you don't kno who Paul Walker and Vin diesel are, then your sad, nahh theres a pic of the on my profile.)** And i think that edwad would like fast and the furious 4 it really is more of a guy movie.

So i got my pen out of my mouth and wrote

_Fast and the Furious 4?_

And handed the piece of paper to him.

* * *

**Edward POV**

She thught for a while.

Then she pulled the pen out of her mouth and wrote on the piece of paper and handed it to me, It said.

_Fast and the Furious 4?_

SHE WANTED TO SEE FAST ADD THE FURIOUS! OMG! I LOE THIS GIRL!!!

I took the piece of paper and rote: _Awsome! thats What i wanted to see!I'll have a look tonight see what times its on =] _on it i would have to do that tonight so i could tell her at school tomorrow.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I passed him back the note that said _Fast and the furious 4_.

His face lit up like a kid on christmas morning opening the exact present that they wanted.

He wrote on the piece of paper and passed it back to me, It said:

_Awsome! thats What i wanted to see! I'll have a look tonight see what times its on =]_

OH THANK THE LORD! Im s glad that he was so happy.

_Ok when you got a time that suits you call me =] _I wrote on the piece of paper handing it to him. At the same time I grabbed his hand and wrote my number on it.

He finished reading the letter looked at his hand, and his eyes almost burst out of there sockets. That was cute, he looked really happy, i was glad about that.

He picked up his pen wrote his number on my hand, turned back to the piece of paper wrote on it. Then he closed the lid on his pen and put it back in his pencilcase. Then slid the note over to me.

I looked at it and it said: _K, Will do =] _

OMG! I had to show Alice this piece of paper she'd FLIP! HAHAHAHA!!!

Suddenly he pulled his pen out of his pencil case, and wrote a number on my hand. OMG! HE WROTE HIS NUMBER ON MY HAND!

Then he smiled at me put the pen back in his pencil case looked at his watch, and smiled. That was odd...The bell rang and he stood up, ooh thast why he was smiling, okie dokie, I get it now.

I stood up and we walked out of the class together, getting the teacher to sign the pieces of paper.

Well i deffenetly didn't hate biology anymore.

* * *

**OK Thats it Sorry folks! **

**I hope that you enjoyed it, i spent most of my easter wrighting it, so be happy =]**

**Ok peale review, i've actully givin 2 people a present because they always reiview. Im not mean like if i dont get 20 review im not puttng up the next chapter, i wldn't do that to you but plz review, u've heard it all be4 but it siriously in very nie to get reviews, and it dose hurry me up =]**

**So REVIEW!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow. **

**BTW! I'm Not always going to be putting up new chapters every day, I'm on school holidays so i dont have to worry about that, but i do have other things to do people!**

**Ifly all you guys you ROCK!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


	5. Chapter 5: ITS NOT FUNNY!

**Ok chapter 5 people, hope you like it**

**I just realised, 5 CHAPTERS and its still the first day of school HAHAHA! This chapter will be the end of the first day, sorry its taking so long.**

**Ok so here it is, Chapter 5! Sorry, its VERY long =]**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After biology I had p.e which I usually hate. But I had been moved up into the seniors p.e class because there were already to many people in the junior class so Alice Edward and I. We were all moved into the Senior Class which was really cool because EVERYBODY was in this class, all my new friends seeing as though Em, Rose and Jazz were all Seniors, this I think is going to be fun. I cant believe i just said that about p.e.

Edward walked me from biology to p.e since we both had it. As we were walking he was pretty quietfor about 3 minutes but when we were going down the stairs to the gym he finally decided to talk to me.

"So, about Friday, should i pick you up from your house or what?" He asked.

"Um, yer sure. Just pick me up 15 minutes before the movie starts." I said.

"Ok" He said. And that was it for conversation, he wasn't very talkative was he.

Well it could have been because we were now at the gym and our friends was standing in a big group talking. it was really cute, they were all cuddling up to each other, i mean Alice and jazz and Rose and Em, if you know what i mean.

"Hey guys" Edward said to them. And they all turned to look at us.

"Hey Bella!" She yelled and came over and gave me a hug.

"Hello Alice nice to see you too" Edward said, Sarcastically.

"Oh, get over it, you see me everyday" She said smiling at him.

"Don't be mean Alice" I said, defending Edward

"Well soooorry' she said sarcastically.

"Hi guys, maybe we should find the teacher" Rose said. She was wrapped in his arms, It was really cute.

"Yer, we probably should." I said.

At that we all headed for the second lot of double doors leading into the gym part of the gym. Leaning on the wall next to the door, looking at the clipboard in his hands, was a man wearing sport shorts and a white school sport shirt, he was saying our names over and over again trying to get them in his head. He was obviously the teacher.

"Hello sir" Jazz said. his head snapped up and he looked at all off us.

"Hello kids, you must be the new students" he said in a friendly voice. he looked like a very nice man. Good that might make p.e even easier.

"Yes, I'm Jasper, this is Alice" he said looking down at her, standing next to him, and she gave a little wave to the teacher with a smile, and he gave her a little nod and a smile back. "this is Rosalie," he said pointing to Rose, Rose again gave a little wave and a smile, the teacher responding with a little nod and a smile "the is Bella" he said pointing to me. I smiled and gave a little wave and a smile, he gave me a little nod and a smile. "This is Edward" he said pointing to Edward, again wave and smile, nod and smile. "And this is Emmett" he said pointing to Em. And again wave and smile, nod and smile.

"Well its nice to meet you all." He said with a smile. We all smiled back at him.

"Well today we are going to be doing baseball" he said. All the guys checked out the little room.

"In here?" the all said at the same time with a confused, are-you-serious look.

"No we'll be moving outside to actually play. But we will be starting with some throwing and catching in here"

"Ok" Jazz said.

"Ok then," he said turning to the rest of the class, building up behind us all changed in there p.e uniform "partner up everybody, grab a ball, spread out, and practise some pitching." he said. Em asked Rose, and Jazz asked Alice. That left me and Edward, WOOOW!

* * *

**Edward POV**

We got to do baseball, i love baseball!

We had to pick our partners. Em asked Rose and Jazz asked Alice, and both Rose and alice said yes, duh.

WOOW! THAT LEFT BELLA AND I! Oh, i love it when things work out like this.

Well it seems that its the guys job to ask? oh well, what the hell.

"Wanna go with me?" I asked

"Sure" she said. YAY! she didn't hesitate or anything! WOOW!

"Cool, lets go get a ball." I said, and we walked over to the bucket, waited for people to move out of the way, grabbed a ball and went to go stand next to Em, Alice, Jazz and Rose.

"How far do we have to go?" The girls asked us. All us guys looked at each other and smiled.

"How far do you think you can throw?" Em asked.

"Hmm" they all said together. They turned around and started running. haha that was funny. They all stoped about 10 meters away. They looked at each other and then looked at us and smiled.

"About this far!" they all yelled over to us at the same time. That made us all laugh.

"What were girls!" Alice yelled.

"We know!" Em, Jazz and I yelled back.

Em ran about 2 meters along the wall, and gestured for Rose to move so that she was in line with her. And then ran about 2 meters the other way and gestured for Bella to move too.

Em, Jazz and I all Pitched the ball over to the girls at the same time, and they all catched them. Thats good, for girls.

They all through the balls back at us, with effort it made it to us and we catched them.

We through them back and forth for a while. The girls kept dropping them, probably because they kept laughing, they weren't paying much attention to us, or the balls.

"So, Jasper, What are you planning to do with my little innocent sister?" Em asked being all big brother, but he wasn't being serous, he was smiling. but Jazz did look a little scared, i thought id interfere.

"Yer Em, like you can talk. What about rose, huh?" I said, with a big smile on my face. And Jasper laughed.

"Shut up Ed! I'm trying to be a big brother!" He said, still joking

"Don't worry jazz you don't have to answer, just ignore him." I said smiling at Jasper.

"I hate you Edward" Em said still smiling, still joking.

"I hate you too, bro" I said back.

"You guys are a little odd you know" Jasper said. Em and i both laughed

* * *

**Bella POV**

Well this _was _fun, hah!

"I don't like the look of that conversation" Alice said "I think they're talking about me" She didn't sound happy.

"What are you so worried about?" I asked.

"I bet you anything Em is trying to do the big brother thing!" She said angrily.

"Its ok Alice, Jazz Wont care much" Rose said and laughed.

"Really" Alice asked

"Yer" Rose said, with a smile.

"So, are you guys busy Friday night?" Alice asked Rose and I. Oh GREAT! She just had to ask didn't she!

"I am" i said, not looking at her. But i still saw the big smile stretch across her face.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Nah, Alice. Its who are you doing?" Rose said. And laughed, then fell to the floor. They both did. Then the guys started walking over to us, great.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING! TO ANYBODY!" I yelled quietly at them, so that the guys couldn't here.

"HAHAHAHA!" they were rolling around on the floor, GREAT the whole class was looking at us now.

"Are you guys ok?" Jazz asked.

"We *laugh* are *laugh*" Alice tried to say that they were ok, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Is everything ok over here?" The teacher said.

"There just crazy, we're ok" I said reassuringly to out teacher, coach clapp.

"ok, well," he turn to speak to the hole class. "Everybody head outside, we're starting the game, split up into girls and guys, girls, the smaller diamond at the far end of the oval, guys at the bigger diamond at the front of the oval next to the girls." he finished. Em and Jazz helped Rose and Alice up and we walked out of the gym, to the oval outside.

"So what the hell is so funny?" Em asked.

"Nothing.." i said

"It was just something *giggle* rose *giggle* said" Alice said, and both her a rose erupted into laughter again remembering what Rose had said. They would have fallen down again if Em and Jazz weren't holding them. Jazz picked up Alice in the bridal way, because she couldn't walk. And then Em did the same with rose. Alice and Rose's head hung back over their arms, they were laughing as hard as they could while still breathing, if they laughed any harder they would pass out from lack of air supply.

"GUYS ITS NOT EVEN THAT FUNNY!" I yelled at Rose and Alice

"Yes! *laugh*" Alice laughed "It! *laugh*" Rose laughed "IS! *LAUGH*" they both said together. Everybody looked really mad, but they still laughed very hard at Rose and alice finishing each others sentaces, because they couldn't finish them on there own.

"What did she say about you?" jazz asked me. HOW!?! WHY!?! WTF!

"How do you know its about me?" I asked

"Because, Its VERY obvious" Edward said. by this time we were finally out of the door. Every body was looking at us.

"Are they ok?" coach clapp asked.

"No, there not." Em and Jazz said, not looking away from Alice and rose, who were still laughing their heads off in there arms.

"Whats wrong with them?" Edward, Em and Jazz all looked at me, followed by coach clapp.

"Rose was just being stupid, and Alice and Rose found it very funny." i said

"Dude, there starting to turn blue..." Em said, getting worried. it was really cute though, he really loved her.

"How about you 6 go back inside and try and clam them down, you can come back out and play when they've called down." he suggested, ok i liked that idea.

"Ok, c'mon" i Said walking back through the doors to the gym. when we got in Em and Jazz sat them on the floor against the wall.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! SERIOUSLY!" I yelled at them.

"Geese Bella, Calm Down..." Em said. i turned to him, "Shhh" i hissed at him. Has face was Hilarious. Then i went back to yelling at Alice and Rose.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?! IT WAS NOT THAT FUNNY!" I yelled, it wasn't, it REALLY WASN'T!

"IT *laugh* IS *laugh* BECAUSE *laugh* ITS *laugh* TRUE *laugh*" Rose laughed. All the guys looked at me.

"I told you that it was about you.' Jazz said.

"I KNOW ITS ABOUT ME!" I yelled at him. I walked over sat next to Alice, and whispered into her ear.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY! HES YOUR _BROTHER!" _i yelled silently into here ear, no one else heard.

"I DONT CARE WHO HE IS! THIS IS FUNNY!" she yelled back. wow i really wanted to smack her in the face. I really hope that they didn't understand her.

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST FUCK UP SO WE CAN GO PLAY BASEBALL! THE GUYS WANNA PLAY! LET THEM!" I yelled. I knew that they wanted to be outside playing with everybody else.

"FINE!" Alice yelled back. She and Rose took alot of deep breaths and finally calmed down, but a smile never left their face.

"you good? can we go play now?" I asked then once they were just sitting their not doing anything. Then they stood up.

"ok, we're good now" Rose said, and we all headed for the door leading out to the oval.

"Do you plan on telling us what that was all about?" Jazz asked.

"Wel.." Alice started but i cut her off.

"NO!" i yelled. If she tells them, so help me god. wait, what the hell was so bad about that, it was just a comment... Rose and Alice are crazy, why the fuck is that so funny to them?

* * *

**Oook so thats it, please review PLEASE! =] i love recieving those AWESOME little messages =] so pleeeease!**

**Thanx 4 reading hope u liked it, Sorry that it was so long =]**

**ok, i broke my promise about the last day of skool thing...eeek! BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DEFENETLY THE LAST! im soory, it will start going faster that this is a little while, prob Ch 7 (ish) =]**

**Ktanxbyeily REVIEW PLEEEASE! =]**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =] **


End file.
